Facades
by Howlingatmoon
Summary: An interesting girl finds out she's a mutant and comes to Xavier's institute. But what if the girl isn't normal, even among mutants? Can she find love? KurtxOC... Hope it's not a Mary Sue. STORY IS NOW ABANDONED, READ A/N IN 3RD CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1: Revealing of the feline

**Important authors note: **This is put after the end of 2nd season, where the secret of mutants was revealed. Kurt is a 2nd year's student in high school and 17 years old; so is my OC Salina (later she will be known as "Feline").

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men or X-men evolution. The only thing I will claim is mine, is my OC "Salina/Feline".

I lay down in my bed looking tenderly at the sleeping person facing me. Then I remembered the events of the past 3 months:

I woke at the sound of my mother's scream. I hurried up, but I couldn't see anything alarming. Therefore I tried to calm her down. That's when I realized something was off; I couldn't talk and my body felt strange. I ran to my mirror. I just stood there stared for a couple of minutes. Then I panicked: The mirror didn't show my normal self (long dark brown wavy hair, blue eyes, slightly pale complexion, a slender curvy body and normal height) it showed a black cat.

I closed my eyes. 'Please let this be a weird nightmare or something, make it go away', I thought. I opened my eyes, and then I stared at my usual figure in the clothes I normally wore to bed.

'It was just some kind of psychotic dream', I sighed mentally in relief.

Then I turned around. Both my parents looked at me in disbelief and shock.

I turned again to the mirror again. This time I noticed that my eyes had changed color, the area which was normally blue had a yellow-greenish color. They looked like a cat's eye, only that the pupil was more round and I still had the white color like normal humans. Then I realized it wasn't only my eyes; I had a black furred tail, which was waving behind me. 'Please let it all go away', I thought frantically while closing my eyes again. When I opened them again the tail was gone, but I still had those catlike eyes.

I turned to face my parents, who starred with worrying, shocked and questioning gazes.

"I think that I may be a mutant", I said out loud in a dazed voice. I heard my father mutter something under his breath. I strained to hear what he said.

Then I heard it everything; I could hear things that happened at the neighbors' houses, the trafficked road not far away and my parents' heartbeats. I screamed because of the pain in my head.

I couldn't handle all of this at once, and then everything went black…

...

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that the room was too bright, and that I lay very uncomfortable. The walls where all white and it smelled like a hospital. I noticed that I no longer wore my clothes; instead I have been put in a short, big, white gown. "Must be at the hospital", I thought, "It's much easier to ignore the sounds now. I wonder why. May be it's because I don't focus on them". I was brought out of my reverie, by my mother who saw I had opened my eyes.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" My mother asked anxiously. Before I even had time to find the right muscles, she called out loud. "Nurse!" a female nurse walked through the door. She had a slight look of disgust on her face, as she saw my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"Actually I feel fine," I answered.

"You have only been out for about 30 minutes, and there wasn't anything wrong with you. Do you have any idea of why you fainted?" The nurse said as she tried to feign concern.

"Yes," I said trying to hide the rising anger. "I am pretty sure, it was from congestion."

"How so?" My father, who until then had stood silent in the background, asked.

"I think, I am a mutant," I tried to say calmly to the three of them. "You both saw that I morphed into a black cat, after I concentrated I only had a tale and cat eyes. I could make the tail disappear, but I still have the eyes. I can feel the eyes, I can see through the darkness outside the window. My hearing is so sensitive, that I fainted. The smelling and sight is enhanced too." They could hear I was freaked out, even though I tried to cover it.

My mother was the first to speak.

"It's alright, honey," she he said in a reassuring manner. "We will always love you no matter what."

My father didn't say anything he just nodded supportively.

I quickly stood up and hugged them both while I said, "I love you both so much." The nurse then decided to interrupt.

"Then I guess you can go home," she said with a mixture of fright and repulse.

**Authors note: **Sorry if my English isn't superior, but it's not my main language. This is also my first fanfic, so please leave constructive criticism at the reviews. I will update soon! I _promise _that there will be Nightcrawler in the next chapter. This is just an introduction. And in the next chapters the flashback will be continued!

**Please leave a review! It won't hurt, or take long; just write what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**VERY IMPORTANT:**** This story have changed it's name from **_**Nightcrawler and Feline **_**to **_**Façades**_,** because the new name goes better with the story plot. I also changed the rating.**

**SORRY: The late update wasn't my fault. I was halfway finished with this chapter when my computer crashed. There wen't some time with fixing it, and then there was holiday without it.**

**Warning: **MINOR death in this chapter. It's a bad guy and not so graphic.

**Author's note: **Thank you very much Nox Arcana the Necronomicon, for subscribing to this story! I'm so sorry for my lack of updating, I was on vacation, my computer crashed, had a writer's block, started in high school and I just wasn't into X-Men anymore. So I'm trying my best to make this chapter satisfying. Oh, and by the way: I am going to use Nighcrawler's real past from comics(haven't actually read the comics. But I've done a lot of reading about them), not X-men evolution cartoon. But I'm still going to use his personality, and the adorable looks. By the way when is it "in too" and "into"?

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own X-Men or X-men evolution. I think it belongs to Marvel. However, I will claim that I own Feline/Selina.

'Thought's'

"Dialogue"

Normal

The first thing I did, when we got home from the hospital was to look in my full-body mirror. I did so because the whole ride home, my parents had eyed my strangely.

"Holy crap," I gasped out loud.

In the mirror was a body that could not be mine. Normally, I looked kind of weak and clumsy, though I was curvy. Now, in the mirror, was a thin and lean, yet still, curvy and divine body. It was graceful, very cat-like, and looked flexible and graceful.

'Well, that explains the strange feeling,' I thought befuddled. 'I wonder…' and then, I bended elegantly backwards into the bridge-stance. I was normally maladroit, and not the sports-type.

"This is just un-fucking-believable," I said into space in utter amazement.

At bedtime I couldn't sleep. I was wide awake though the clock said 23 pm. Therefore I began to read, I loved to read. Before I knew it I had read for hours, and I still wasn't tired. Then I just started reading another book and another after that. By the time I finished the fourth I heard my mother get up. Then I realized I had gone through the night without sleeping. Luckily it was spring break.

I then went out and told all of these strange things to my mother.

I spend the rest of the day, exploring my new powers. It was a bit annoying that I had to do it where nobody could see me. However, I didn't want to meet those mutant-haters. I was scared of what people would do to me if they found out.

'This is probably how the other mutants have felt since the exposition." I said unhappily to myself. I really didn't like the feeling of being even more abnormal. In school I was already the outsider, the one who didn't fit in. I had only one friend, and she lived an hour away.

Other people tended to dislike me, because I had other interests than them. I loved to read, I hated loud music, my sense of humor was a little twisted, I hated many people together at once and I always made my homework and came to class. I didn't click well with people my age and I felt uncomfortable meeting new people. Now I could add being a mutant to my list over, my weirdness's.

'At least people wouldn't want to meet me now,' I thought wryly. I didn't understand why some people, disliked people who where mutants. We were all human for god's sake. But then again: Maybe my opinion went with the whole me-being-strange-thingy.

I didn't like to be the outsider. But I was. Every day I put up a façade just to seem sane. 'Stop the self-loathing,' I reprimanded myself. Then I went to the city for something to do.

_Later in the city (around 21:00 p.m.)_

I had shopped a lot and ate my dinner, so was about to head home. It was already dark. I looked around, feeling slightly on edge, even though I had an excellent night vision. Something was wrong. I walked down the only uninhabited road. It was still in the city so the buildings where high. I heard a ruffling sound, and before I knew it; I had been dragged into a dark, narrow and dead-ended alleyway, by my wrist. I could already feel the panic and the adrenaline in my veins.

I looked up and that a beefy man in the late thirties stood holding me. I w tried to put up a fight, but I was too panicked to do anything useful. Soon he had me pressed up against the end of the wall, holding me by my wrist. He took my wrists together in one hand and held them over my head. He let the other hand roam over my body. His intentions where clear to me.

"Scream and you'll die," he threatened, now holding a knife against my throat. However, in that state of panic I was in, I wasn't even sure that I _could_ scream. But, when he started fumbling with my jeans' button, something inside me snapped.

Suddenly my nails where sharp, hard and about three inches long. Seemingly without thought my nails cut into his neck, making him drop the knife instantly. He collapsed on the ground. He just lay there. He didn't breath. Then I came to myself.

I stared horrified at my hands. My mind couldn't wrap itself around this. I ran in my cat-form. I didn't know where I was heading at. The only thing on my mind was to flee from all this. Including myself.

Eventually I collapsed somewhere, from exhaustion. I transformed into my human form before leaping into unconsciousness.

_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**A/N: Hey people! Umm, in the time I haven't written on this story I have come to resent OCs, and I have become **_**much**_** better at English. Recently I have also become hooked on yaoi and shounen-ai. Therefore, I hereby abandon this story (big surprise). There are too many plot and grammar errors, for it to be salvageable. I can't even remember what would happen precisely, so here's a small piece I have had on my computer since March. Just for the fun of it, I also have a half-finished oneshot for Teen Titans done. **

_*Imagine an overly fancy pagebreak*_

The first thing I realized when I woke up was that I was not at home. There was a burning smell of disinfections, which lead me to believe I was in a hospital. The second thing was that unknown voices where talking. I didn't have to strain my ears very much, even though it was muffled a door.

"She suffers a bit from malnutrition, and she has a few very shallow cuts. The most threatening is her exhaustion, it's no wonder she's been out for so long." I heard a female voice say.

"Yeah, well I hope she'll wake up soon and explain why we found her covered passed out and covered in another person's blood." A gruff deep voice said.

'Why would I be covered in blood,' I wondered. I froze with panic as the previous events flooded my mind. I couldn't believe what I did; I took another person's life. My rationality tried to reason with my panicking thought's that it was in self defense. But I still couldn't justify it. Then something stronger than panic reached me: the urge for self preservation. I couldn't let anybody know what I did. If anyone found out I would be sent to jail. 'No,' I realized, 'I would get death penalty'. The government wouldn't think twice since I was a mutant. No one could ever know. So I swallowed my panic and tried to listen to the conversation again.

"... won't want to stay here Kurt. Just because she is a mutant doesn't mean she has to." A gentle male voice said.

"Ja, you're right professor," a male with a strange accent said.

"But it'll probably be the best option because of all


End file.
